


mr. teddy, darlin’

by jjokkiri



Series: what makes the universe complete [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Almost nine thousand kilometers away from his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day, Hyungwon still manages to give Hyunwoo the greatest gift, after a lot of last minute planning and a little help from Hyunwoo’s gift to him.





	mr. teddy, darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> for the _valentine's day_ space of [monsta x bingo (winter 2018) - level one (hot)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

It was a wonder to Chae Hyungwon how his boyfriend was able to find and purchase a teddy bear that was bigger than him. Standing at one hundred eighty-one centimetres tall, Hyungwon really didn’t think that anyone manufactured stuffed animals at such a size. Not that he ever really thought about the manufacturing size of teddy bears, anyway.

And it was yet another wonder to Chae Hyungwon how much it costed Son Hyunwoo—his dearest, sweetest and most beloved boyfriend—to ship the damn thing from Seoul, all the way to his apartment in Paris.

When he unlocked the door to his apartment and attempted to drag the bear into his apartment, heaving breaths with every tug of the enormous, tan-coloured, hunk of (adorable) smiley fluff and cotton, he almost felt bad for the mailperson who had to lug the giant bear up to his doorstep and leave it there, in all its lovely plastic-bagged-with-a-haphazard-address-sticker-slapped-on glory.

(But, there was the mental image of Hyunwoo pacing around in his own apartment, feeling bad for making the mailperson work so hard, suddenly popping into his head and he couldn’t help but let his lips curl into a small smile.)

It wasn’t heavy, but it was certainly a pain in the ass to fit through the space of his front door.

Coming home from his morning class and being greeted with a giant plush bear laying against the front door of his apartment was probably close to one of the last things he would have ever expected during his stay in Paris for university. He was halfway across the world from his boyfriend, and anything being shipped so far _definitely_ costed a fortune. He wasn’t expecting any gifts—especially not from Hyunwoo.

And he appreciated the gift. Of course, he did. It was a gift from his boyfriend, and he loved it with everything he had, simply because it was a romantic gesture from his long-distance boyfriend. It was sweet, entirely endearing, because he unfortunately wasn’t in Seoul to spend Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend. However, he’d insisted that Hyunwoo didn’t need to get him anything at all. He insisted that a late night Skype call, after he finally finished all of his classes would be enough, because all he wanted was to spend a little bit of time with Hyunwoo.

But, at the same time, he really trusted that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to be sending him anything for Valentine’s, because they’d promised one another that being in one another’s company was more than enough. Unfortunately for Hyungwon, he really should have better. He really should have known that, despite the promise, Hyunwoo had every intention of gifting him something, when he saw the sly smile on his boyfriend’s face through the screen of his laptop.

Letting the door fall shut behind him, Hyungwon sighed as he fell onto the floor, sprawling himself over the plastic that was covering the bear. Then, he heaved another sigh, reaching his fingers upwards to tear into the plastic and open the gift addressed to him from his boyfriend.

Looking up at the bear, when it was finally unraveled from the mess of plastic, Hyungwon noticed the small note card attached to the bear with a pretty, purple ribbon. Sitting up on the bear, and letting its soft fur engulf his smaller frame, Hyungwon reached for the note and peered at it.

Familiar Korean characters messily scrawled out a loving message to him ( _‘Surprise! I said I wouldn’t get you anything, but I was out with Hoseok, and he was getting Kihyun a plush toy, so I thought I should get you something, too. After all, this is your first Valentine’s Day away from home, and I don’t want you to feel like I can’t give you a gift, just because you’re far away. I hope this bear works well as a cuddle buddy when I’m not around. Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you. – Hyunwoo’_ ), and it easily made his lips curl into a stupid-in-love smile, despite his annoyance at Hyunwoo’s breach of their promise.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly opening his messaging app to text his boyfriend, Hyungwon couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

_‘What time are you free to Skype? I miss you.’_

 

 

 

“Were you asleep?” Hyungwon asked, softly, peering at the live video of his boyfriend popping up onto the screen. His voice was gentle when it filtered through the microphone.

He’d been excited to start the call, but Hyunwoo’s voice sounded laced with exhaustion and he felt bad. The entire day was practically wasted away from one another, because it was a weekday and Hyungwon had class. They’d initially wanted to do their video call the previous day, and let it run into midnight of Valentine’s Day, together. Unfortunately, Hyungwon had late classes and he didn’t want Hyunwoo to stay up and wait for him—not when the older man had a training session to attend the next morning.

Their schedules often clashed when they wanted to video call because, along with the time zone difference between France and South Korea, Hyungwon was busy with university while Hyunwoo’s time was occupied with his enrollment in Police Academy. They did their best to keep in contact—videos calls at least once a week, and constant text messages to check up on one another and ask about their days. Long distance relationships were always difficult, but they did their best to make it work.

“No,” Hyunwoo replied, shaking his head and flashing a small smile. The older man’s voice sounded groggy, despite his words. _He must be tired_ , Hyungwon thought. “It’s only ten. I just got back home from the training.”

Hyungwon shifted, moving his laptop from where it was sitting on his bed. He was sitting on the floor, straddling the bear that Hyunwoo had gifted to him, but the plush toy was currently hidden from the view of the camera.

“Was it hard?” he asked. “The training?”

Hyunwoo grinned, resting his chin against one of the pillows on his bed, sprawled out with his arms on either side of the laptop, “Yeah, but I did my best. I think I did okay. The other guys were really good, though.”

“I’m sure you did amazing,” Hyungwon said. “You always do.”

“I hope so,” Hyunwoo replied. Hyunwoo was always so humble about his ability—Hyungwon knew he did well. “We’re getting the results for our physical test, next week. It’ll tell us if we’re eligible to continue in the program.”

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “After all, you told me that you’d try again, even if you failed, right? You really wanted to become a police officer.”

Hyunwoo nodded his head, “Yeah. I won’t give up.”

Then, they were smiling at one another through the screen, admiring each other’s faces—eyes twinkling with endearment, despite not saying a single word to one another. There was a warm sort of comfort in silence, after having dated for two years (and counting). Somehow, looking into Hyunwoo’s face lit a flame of warmth in Hyungwon’s chest and it was arguably the reason that he continued to be _so in love_ with his boyfriend.

“Oh, did you get my gift?” Hyunwoo asked, suddenly. The sound of his boyfriend’s voice filtered through his earphones, sharply. Hyungwon snapped out of his staring trance and nodded his head, quickly.

“I did,” he said. He reached forward and picked up his laptop, tilting the camera down to where Hyunwoo could see the bear he was sitting on top of. “I thought you promised that you wouldn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day?”

Hyunwoo didn’t answer him—seemingly distracted by something else. He didn’t need to guess, because Hyunwoo was voicing his concern in the next moment.

_“—are you not wearing pants?”_

Hyungwon paused, long fingers moving to play with the edge of the long t-shirt covering the tops of his thighs. His lips curled into a small, mischievous smile and he tilted his head at the camera, watching Hyunwoo.

“Did I miss a memo about appropriate attire?”

Hyunwoo choked on his breath—something between a soft gasp and a laugh. His voice was a little bit softer, when he spoke up, again. “ _No, I just_ —I just really wasn’t expecting it.”

“You said I should use him as a replacement for you, when you’re not here,” Hyungwon hummed, easily drawing a raise of Hyunwoo’s eyebrows. He curled his fingers into the bear’s fur, smiling innocently.

“Are you saying that you’d sit on me without pants on?” Hyunwoo asked.

 _“That’s—”_ Hyungwon paused for a moment, before realizing the implication of the words. He laughed, softly, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying, actually.”

Then, laying down against the bear and looking into the camera, Hyungwon pursed his lips into a pout. “I miss you,” he said. “I miss being able to touch you, but I’m halfway across the world and I can’t.”

Hyunwoo sighed softly, the sound making him shiver as it filtered through his earphones.

“I miss you, too,” Hyunwoo replied, flashing a charming smile at the camera. Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. “But, you need to get your education, and then come back to me.”

Fingers playing with the bear’s ears, Hyungwon pouted his lips, childishly. “I always feel like I’m such a crap boyfriend, because I’m so far away and I’m always so busy with school.”

“Don’t say that,” Hyunwoo told him, tone sounding as if he were scolding him. But, there was something about the way that Hyunwoo scolded him that always sounded so _comforting_. Perhaps, it was the gentle rumble of Hyunwoo’s low voice that always seemed to embrace him with reassurance. “You know that we’re both doing our best to make it work, and the effort is enough for you to know that you’re a good boyfriend, okay? You mean the world to me.”

Hyungwon whined, burying his face into the plush bear, “I didn’t even get you a gift for Valentine’s Day, though.”

“We promised each other that we wouldn’t,” Hyunwoo replied. “It’s not your fault.”

“You’re the reason I feel like this!” Hyungwon huffed, flailing his arm and hugging the plush toy, tightly.

“You being here with me is already enough of a gift,” Hyunwoo insisted. Hyungwon’s expression didn’t change at the reassurance, the pout staying put. Hyunwoo sighed, again and ran his fingers through his hair. “If you really want to give me a gift, you can just make something up on the spot, right now. Do something cute, or something. I’ll accept it and we can make ourselves even, like that.”

 

 

 

Somehow, making up a gift on the spot quickly turned _dirty_.

A quick inquiry of if Hyunwoo was home alone for the night, and then a coy smile turned into an impromptu cue for a sexy show. Perhaps, it was a derivative of all the pent up sexual frustration from being away from his boyfriend, and Valentine’s Day just seemed like the perfect time to let everything go and submit to the temptations of acting on it all.

Regardless of how it happened, he’d taken the full advantage of not being dressed in the first place and he took a suggestive spin to Hyunwoo’s little note that asked him to treat the plush bear as a replacement for him, when he was a little too far away from him. Hyunwoo certainly didn’t mind it at all.

Hyunwoo’s _‘gift’_ came in the form of the way Hyungwon found himself in front of the webcam—back facing the camera and giving Hyunwoo the perfect view of his backside—thighs obscenely spread on either side of the plush toy that Hyunwoo had gifted to him, panting as he ground his hips into the soft material of the plush bear.

His long, slender fingers gripped into the body of the bear, pulling it closer to himself and rutting against it, desperately seeking the pressure against his arousal. His breath left his lips in soft, airy exhales—quiet moans, with pretty lips parted and cheeks flushed with colour.

 _“Holy,”_ Hyunwoo breathed. It was followed by the sound of the other man shifting on the bed. Turned away from the camera with his eyes shut, Hyungwon could only imagine what Hyunwoo was doing.

The imagination was enough for him to feel the spike of arousal burn a little hotter in the pit of his stomach.

Turning his head to look at his laptop screen from over his shoulder, Hyungwon slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking at the long digits through low, throaty moans as he rolled his hips against the plush toy. With his eyes on the screen, explicit image of his boyfriend with his legs spread and his hand wrapped around his cock, Hyungwon groaned.

He could hear the harsh breathing from his boyfriend, echoing in his mind as it sounded through his earphones.

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, Hyungwon’s fingers moved to circle his asshole as the rolling of his hips came to a steady pause. Falling forward against the bear, and burying his face into its soft neck, Hyungwon inhaled the scent of Hyunwoo’s cologne that he’d been _so kind_ to have sprayed onto the bear before sending it off.

Desperate for more, Hyungwon pushed his fingers into his body, keening at the stretch of his hole around the slender digits. On the other end of the line, he could hear Hyunwoo grunting lowly as he jerked himself to the sight.

His moan was a breathless gasp of Hyunwoo’s name, as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself.

His mind was quick to remind him of the thickness of Hyunwoo’s cock when it fit into him—pushed deep into his hole. Hyunwoo was so much more than his two fingers.

Grasping for the bottle of lubrication beside him, with his free hand, Hyungwon’s haphazard movements quickly uncapped the bottle and smeared the liquid onto his fingers—desperate to fit a thicker length into him; something closer to the memory of Hyunwoo fucking him into his bedsheets, before he’d left for Paris.

 _“Hyung,”_ he moaned, throwing his head back as he began to pump the three digits into himself, resuming to steady grinding against the plush toy beneath him—Hyunwoo grunted lowly in response. “God, I wish you were here with me. I wish you could touch me, right now,” he mindlessly rambled.

It did a lot of Hyunwoo—he could hear the way the older man’s groans raised in volume, the telltale sound of Hyunwoo’s hand jerking himself a little bit faster as he watched Hyungwon pleasure himself through the screen.

His orgasm crashed over him, when he crooked his fingers inside of him, pressing roughly against the bundle of nerves inside of him and pushed his hips harder down on the plush bear. His cum spilled messily over the soft fur of the bear and he collapsed onto the plush toy, mindless of the mess of his own cum sticking to his body.

Panting harshly, Hyungwon turned his head in time to see Hyunwoo spilling over his own hand with a loud shout of Hyungwon’s name.

And then, there was a moment of post-orgasmic bliss, where all that filled their ears was the sound of soft breathing, and they stayed where they were—staring into their respective laptop screens at one another. Hyungwon’s heart bloomed with affection as he watched his boyfriend—all that he was in that moment; simple and beautiful, yet somehow ethereal all at once.

“I love you,” Hyungwon exhaled, when he finally caught his breath, rolling off the bear and laying down onto the floor. His bangs fell over his eyes, clouded with the post-orgasmic bliss, and his cheeks flushed with colour—the afterglow looking beautiful on him.

Then, as an afterthought, he softly murmured, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

There was the sound of shuffling on Hyunwoo’s end of the line and then, the frame was filled with his boyfriend’s face. Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat at the cheeky smile on Hyunwoo’s face. Endearment filled his chest and he wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and kiss him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hyungwon-ah… I love you, too,” Hyunwoo answered, lips curling into that adorably fond smile that always reminded Hyungwon of the first time he realized he was in love. “I love you so much. I can’t wait until you come home to me.”

Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the clean arm of the bear and pulled it close to his chest.

_“Me too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day. i'm a little late in my timezone, but it's still valentine's day somewhere in the world! lmao. uh, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki? ♡


End file.
